


Fix me

by NoireRigel



Series: Between the sunlight and the moonlight (JJBekWeek) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Beka, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Macherpuppy brought us here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Era la primera vez que lo veía así de triste y que no era su culpa. Se aterró los primeros instantes y luego lo atrajo a sus brazos como si eso fuera a salvarlo del dolor. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Quién tenía la culpa? La mente de Jean no era capaz de ir lo suficientemente rápido en esos instantes pero algo tenía que hacer por él, su amado novio.





	Fix me

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarto día de la JJBekWeek (Day 4 – August 22: Angst / Insecurities). Esto es algo que escribí hace tiempo pero no había publicado, but here it's. ¿El universo? Alguno donde estos dos ya son pareja oficial.

Un rey debía ser valiente, pero Jean-Jacques Leroy no siempre podía serlo. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, tenía fallas y dudas, al igual que ciertas cosas a las que temía. Pero en general, cuando el estrés no lo sobrepasaba, podía ver el mundo de manera positiva e incluso contagiar a otros con su buen ánimo y buena disposición. Ese día parecía ser uno tranquilo, habían pasado una divertida jornada practicando en la pista de hielo, despejada para ambos, hasta que habían llamado al que ahora era su novio a una corta videoconferencia con su entrenador. Ya que Jean sabía cómo funcionaba el tema de la larga distancia, le dejó espacio al chico y se dedicó a ver en su teléfono videos divertidos que esperaba más tarde poder mostrarle al otro. 

 

–Jean… 

 

El aludido notó algo extraño en la voz de su pareja que le jalaba de la manga de la camiseta, pero no logró razonarlo mientras se giraba entre risas para mostrarle lo que acababa de descubrir navegando por las redes sociales.

 

–¡Beka! Tienes que ver… ¡¿Beka…?! 

 

Fue como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima. Su pecho falló en sus latidos, su respiración se hizo difícil y el miedo corrió por sus venas volviéndolo a la vida pero de mala manera. Su móvil cayó en el suelo con un golpe sordo mientras estiraba las manos hacia el chico que tenía al lado suyo. Podía ver el temblor de los hombros ajenos, y escuchar la respiración anormal del kazajo. Pero nada le impactó más que ver llorar a ese chico sin contenerse, en medio de notorios sollozos. 

 

Era la primera vez que lo veía así de triste y que no era su culpa. Se aterró los primeros instantes y luego lo atrajo a sus brazos como si eso fuera a salvarlo del dolor. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Quién tenía la culpa? La mente de Jean no era capaz de ir lo suficientemente rápido en esos instantes pero al menos pudo mantener sus brazos firmes mientras el chico sollozaba contra su ropa, buscando refugio en el cuerpo fornido del patinador. 

 

–Beka… Bebé… ¿Qué pasa? No puedo ayudarte si no me dices nada… –murmuró luego de sentir que su corazón se rompía de solo ver a la persona que más quería en tal estado de debilidad y necesidad. 

–Je-Jean… –fue lo único que logró repetir el joven antes de seguir sollozando, esta vez más fuerte y sin poder componerse. 

–Hey, Beka… Cariño… Bebé… Hey… Tranquilo, ¿Sí? Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo… ¿Me escuchas? –comenzaba a estresarse por no saber cómo lidiar con la situación pero no dejó ni un segundo de aferrarse al otro cuerpo que parecía mucho más pequeño ese día, ¿Siempre había sido tan pequeño y frágil? 

–N-no lo entiendes… Yo no… –intentó explicar el chico pero no lo logró.

 

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de fluir como un río. Jean-Jacques se mantuvo en todo momento frotando la espalda del menor, susurrándole palabras dulces, todos esos apodos melosos que sabía que al otro le gustaban aunque no se lo dijera directamente. 

 

–Es mi… Mi entrenador… Dijo que va a retirarse y que me ayudará a conseguir a alguien más. Yo no quiero a alguien más… Él ha estado conmigo desde… ¿Siempre? 

 

Cuando Leroy al fin tuvo un atisbo de las cosas que atormentaban a su chico, suspiró. Sabía lo importante que era ese hombre para el kazajo. Era alguien casi más cercano que la misma familia del chico, por todos los años que habían pasado juntos. Solo que jamás se había esperado que decidiera retirarse y mucho menos que eso afectara tanto al menor. 

 

–Beka…Sé que es importante para ti. Pero, supongo que te dio sus razones, ¿Cierto? 

–S-sí… Las sé, sé que tiene justificación pero… Pero yo… 

 

Altin negó con la cabeza y se apoyó un poco más en el pecho del canadiense. Agradecía tener a Jean con él en esos momentos porque aunque estaba destrozado emocionalmente, no había dudado en ir a buscarlo apenas se enteró de la noticia. Necesitaba que esos brazos le sostuvieran o sentiría que se perdía. 

 

Jean-Jacques aflojó su agarre, aunque fue solo para inclinarse un poco frente al chico, y poder besar suavemente la barbilla, llevándose con ello el rastro de las lágrimas que habían llegado hasta ahí. Sus manos se sostuvieron de la espalda baja del menor y finalmente terminaron sosteniéndose justo abajo del trasero del chico. 

 

–¿Jean? –preguntó confundido Otabek, todavía con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas aunque ya en menor medida, sus manos había apoyado en los hombros del mayor que ahora lo miraba desde abajo. 

 

El rey le sonrió con dulzura, pocos segundos después lo había levantado en el aire, para sorpresa de su pareja que soltó una exclamación mientras se sostenía de la ropa y del brazo del mayor que había movido sus pies del suelo. 

 

–Jean… No es el momento de… 

–Shhh… No te vayas a caer por tu cuenta. 

 

Otabek apenas pudo contener otro sonido de sorpresa cuando su compañero lo elevó un poco más hasta tenerlo prácticamente apoyado en su vientre, con las piernas colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo del canadiense mientras este le sostenía de su parte baja. Iba a reclamar nuevamente que no se sentía con ánimos de hacer algo así, pero la mirada de Leroy le hizo guardar silencio. 

 

–Te amo. 

–Jean… 

–Te amo, Otabek Altin. Y aunque no sé muy bien qué hacer para que no estés tan triste, quiero demostrarte que siempre voy a sostenerte… 

 

El kazajo bajó los hombros y recargó su rostro contra el del chico que ahora lo miraba desde unos centímetros más abajo y que comenzó a caminar con él así en brazos. 

 

–Voy a cuidarte siempre, y voy a sanar todas las heridas que tengas. ¿Me escuchas? Yo no me iré, así que aunque estés triste por alguien más, quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí contigo, y te consentiré hasta que me sonrías de nuevo… 

 

Los labios del mayor se unieron suavemente a los suyos, repartiéndole una conocida calidez, aunque en esos momentos tuviera un significado mucho más profundo. Se recargó en el chico y asintió, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos aunque los suyos estuviesen todavía llenos de saladas gotas que no habían alcanzado a descender. 

 

–Te ves hermoso hasta cuando lloras… –comentó con poco tacto el mayor. 

–Jean… –gruñó el chico que no había vuelto a pisar el suelo, pero que se encontraba extrañamente cómodo en esa posición. 

–Sabes que es cierto, bebé. Aunque voy a limpiar a besos el camino de esas lágrimas –le dijo el canadiense. 

 

Sin mucha demora fue repartiendo besos en el rostro del chico que se dejó hacer, inclinándose todo lo posible sin hacer que perdiera el equilibrio para sentir todo el afecto del patinador que lo mecía suavemente en sus brazos. 

 

–Gracias, Jean… –logró decir al final. 

 

Y aunque no era capaz de sonreír en esos momentos, Otabek supo que de algún modo, su tristeza se esfumaría. El brillo de esos ojos azules y el amor que sentía, cuando lo miraba de ese modo, se lo decían con tal firmeza que ya no tenía espacio para dudar. Y aunque su corazón doliera, esperaba que la calidez de ese chico lo rodeara con tal firmeza que los trozos volverían a pegarse unos con otros, día a día. 

**Author's Note:**

> Por si alguien está interesado, me basé en unos fanarts de macherpuppy (tumblr) donde aparece Beka llorando!! Y Jean lo está consolando. Es la cosa más hermosa y sad del mundo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!!!


End file.
